


Найтвинг

by silber_mond



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Dark, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silber_mond/pseuds/silber_mond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Радиация - забавная штука.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Найтвинг

**Author's Note:**

> На этот арт  
> http://cs407629.userapi.com/v407629629/1e56/t45DFzQMi38.jpg

Он не умер. Это кажется бредом, потому что даже Брюсу Уэйну не под силу выжить рядом с ядерной бомбой, да что там говорить — такого даже Бэтмен не может, во всяком случае, так думает Блэйк. Думать о смерти Бэтмена в его собственном Бэтмобиле — та еще роскошь, но Блэйк теперь может ее себе позволить, потому что Уэйн милостиво оставил ему ключи от всего, что когда-то принадлежало Бэтмену. Ну почти всего.

Костюма в пещере, в которую его отводит Альфред, нет, нигде нет, он специально искал, но даже его талант копа не помог. Зато он обнаруживает другой костюм: такой же черный, но из более мягкого материала и уже без плаща. Записок не прилагается, но он понимает — теперь это его новая униформа. Он натягивает костюм, такой непривычный, но сидящий как влитой, и с удивлением и некоторой гордостью рассматривает перечеркивающую грудь и плечи синюю полосу, похожую на крыло здоровенной хищной птицы.

Что делать дальше, он понятия не имеет. С чего начать? Или не начинать вовсе? Он проводит в бэт-пещере все свободное время и кусочек несвободного. Гордон странно косится на него, одновременно с жалостью и раздражением, и, наверное, он бы с удовольствием его уволил, если бы не... что? По ночам Блэйку снится его собственная жизнь, в которой ничего не изменилось, за исключением одного: все шепчутся. Сотрудники, прохожие, Гордон, Фокс, его собственное отражение в зеркале. Все они наперебой повторяют: "Ты преемник. Ты ничего не делаешь. Ты бесполезен. Тебе не стать таким же". Блэйк просыпается, и шепот понемногу утихает, чтобы на следующую ночь снова зазвучать. Он привыкает к шепоту и в какой-то момент осознает, что тот прав: он бесполезен. Настолько бесполезен, что Бэтмену теперь стыдно смотреть на того, кому он негласно передал дела. Стыдно даже присниться.

Первый снег на улице сменяется вторым. Блэйк по-прежнему не обращает на него внимания, ходит в куртке нараспашку и втайне надеется увидеть над замерзшим заливом горящий силуэт летучей мыши. При этой мысли воображение подбрасывает ему объятого пламенем Бэтмена, адская инквизиция того Пугала с рыбьими глазами. Может, так бы и было, если бы победили они. Пародия на суд отправила бы умирать и Бэтмена, и его, и Блэйка неожиданно радует тот факт, что они бы умерли вместе. Хотя почему неожиданно? Это ведь даже почетно — разделить конец со своим героем детства.

Или праздник. До Рождества три дня, у Блэйка отпуск, о котором он не знает ровно до тех пор, как Гордон буквально выталкивает его из дверей в машину, за рулем которой сидит Фокс. Они перебрасываются фразами, в которых нет смысла, практически нет, потому что среди фраз затесалась пара поздравлений, а Блэйк действительно желает Фоксу счастья, здоровья и все такое. Себе Блэйк желает Бэтмена или Уэйна, и, кажется, даже проговаривается об этом в какой-то момент. Он точно не помнит, а Фокс не переспрашивает и даже не смотрит на него косо.

А потом они добираются до бэт-кейва. Фокс прощается и отдает недоумевающему Блэйку белый конверт.

Блэйк вертит его в руках, и пока он это делает, Фокс исчезает, но зато появляется тяжелое ощущение чьего-то взгляда на спине. 

— Сейчас же не Хэллоуин, Люциус, — говорит Блэйк и не сразу понимает, чей голос звучит в ответ.

— Таким тоном лучше разговаривать с тем Люциусом, который Малфой, а не с Фоксом, — доносится сзади.

— Я верил, что ты жив, — признается Блэйк, который даже повернуться не решается, потому что картинки в его голове не успели сойтись и, видно, полагают, что одновременно знать, что Бэтмен мертв, и разговаривать с ним — нормально. 

Он слышит приближающиеся шаги и шелест — в пещере иногда откуда-то берется ветер, — плаща. В этот раз ветер сильный, и плащ наверняка развевается как флаг, но чтобы узнать наверняка, нужно оглянуться. Нужно...

Уже нет. На плечо ложится рука, точнее, то, что должно быть рукой, потому что краем глаза Блэйк видит нечто среднее между голыми ветками дерева и когтями гигантской летучей мыши. Он бы вздрогнул, не будь он напуган настолько, что оказывается не в состоянии двигаться.

— Что...

Бэтмен разворачивает его к себе. 

Если бы такая сцена была в одном из тех глупых сериалов, что крутят по кабельному вечерами, Блэйк бы посмеялся над главным героем и подумал, что тот загадал на Рождество желание всех, пожалуй, мальчишек города — стать Бэтменом. А судьба неплохо над ним подшутила.

Но это не сериал, и главный герой возрождается не по воле сценариста или просьбам зрителям, а по своей собственной. А может, и нет. Но факт остается фактом — Брюс Уэйн жив и теперь он стал настоящим Бэтменом. В самом прямом смысле слова.

Когти на его руках, на которых наверняка можно спокойно провисеть всю ночь вниз головой на какой-нибудь балке, не единственная новость. Блэйк смотрит на красные глаза, от которых наверняка теперь нет особого толку, на выступающие из плеч кости, с которых свисает плащ, на похожие на когти отростки на вершине этих костей, и вспоминает об уродливых горгульях. 

— Что... — снова начинает он и замолкает, когда Брюс кладет руку (можно ли еще называть эту лапу рукой?) ему на лицо. 

— Радиация — забавная штука, — говорит Брюс, и клыки и ряд острых игольчатых зубов пугает даже такого любителя ужастиков, как Блэйк.

Нет, не Брюс. Это больше не Брюс. Это Бэтмен. Судьба действительно подшутила над ним, превратив прозвище в действительность, костюм — во вторую кожу, жажду справедливости — в жажду крови.

Уроки биологии остались где-то очень далеко, Блэйк даже не уверен, что они вообще были, но он помнит — летучие мыши — вампиры. Они питаются кровью, свежей кровью, иногда даже человеческой, а в их слюне содержится какое-то вещество, наподобие анальгетика, благодаря которому жертва не сразу чувствует, что ее укусили.

По ключице что-то ползет, и Блэйк машинально тянется смахнуть, и то, что он смахивает, оказывается влагой. Темно-красной влагой, текущей из того места на шее, куда сейчас впиваются зубы Бэтмена.

Кажется, биологию он все-таки учил.

Первым порывом Блэйку хочется его оттолкнуть. Он должен, он же не может просто... 

Бэтмен поднимает голову, на его белых зубах кровь, она капает на пол, когда он говорит:

— Ты мой преемник. Почему ты ничего не делаешь?

Это смешно, это невероятно смешно, и внутри Блэйк действительно ржет как черт знает кто, но на лице у него не отражается ничего кроме испуга. Его кошмар и его надежда ожили и явились за ним. Кажется, время писать заявление на увольнение.

Бэтмен смотрит на него, и Блэйк вдруг вспоминает, что ему вообще-то задали вопрос. И, видимо, хотят услышать ответ. Жаль, что он сам его не знает. Он молча наблюдает за тем, как Бэтмен хмурится, потом нависает над ним, заставляя отклониться назад, и чувствует, как капля крови с зубов того, что раньше было Уэйном, стекает ему на губы.

Он автоматически слизывает ее и закрывает глаза, кажется, всего на секунду. Может, и правда, на секунду. А когда открывает — перед его взглядом красное марево, словно он смотрит через тонированное стекло, и за этим стеклом — лицо, к которому безумно хочется прикоснуться. Что Блэйк и делает.

На ощупь не очень понятно, по-прежнему ли на лице Бэтмена маска или она тоже стала частью тела. Впрочем, она всегда было именно частью, намертво вросла в него в тот момент, когда он впервые надел ее и вспомнил о том, как погибли его родители.

Стоп. 

Блэйк ловит взгляд Бэтмена и непонимающе смотрит куда-то сквозь залитые красным глаза. Он не может знать о родителях Уэйна, ему никто о них не рассказывал, тогда как...

Он не успевает додумать. По его бедру скользит что-то острое, и Блэйка передергивает, но вовсе не от отвращения, а движения продолжаются, дразнящие, настойчивые. Бэтмен делает вперед шаг, другой, заставляя Блэйка отступать, и не дает упасть, когда тот оступается, упершись в плоский камень.

— Запоминай, — приказывает Бэтмен и толкает Блэйка к камню, вынуждая почти сесть на него. Камень холодный и неудобный, но перед глазами Блэйка по-прежнему туман, сквозь который пробиваются только очертания, он чувствует влажный язык на своей шее, и не уверен, слюна ли это или кровь, но он не прочь выяснить, так что ему плевать на неудобства.

Куртку можно было бы снять и так, но когти легким ласковым движениям проходятся по ней и разрезают, точно так же, как и джинсы. Блэйк машинально отмечает про себя, что Бэтмен даже не наклоняется, получается, когти не только на руках, или...

— Дик, — шепчет Бэтмен ему на ухо, и горячее дыхание с запахом крови скользит по шее. — Дик Грейсон. Повтори.

Блэйка мутит, то ли от возбуждения, то ли от крови, то ли от всего вместе и заодно самого факта присутствия Бэтмена, он послушно повторяет слова, не понимая их значения, тянется к плечам, к тем странным костяшкам и цепляется, чтобы не сползти на пол.

— Повтори, — снова приказывает Бэтмен, и Блэйк различает в этом наборе звуков имя, потом — фамилию, и чувствует себя ребенком, впервые собравшим в зеркале свое отражение целиком.

— Грейсон...

Бэтмен впивается ему в губы, но с его зубами целоваться невозможно, поэтому это больше похоже на средневековую пытку, ту, где человека медленно сдавливают плитами, усыпанными острыми шипами. Было бы похоже, чувствуй Блэйк боль. Но он ощущает только тепло крови, тепло рук, тепло от мысли о том, что его герой жив, и, сам не замечая, продолжает шевелить губами, повторяя: "Дик Грейсон. Дик. Грейсон. Дик".

— Кто это? — спрашивает он едва слышно, когда Бэтмен отстраняется, и чуть съеживается под укоряющим взглядом.

— Это ты, — произносит он как само собой разумеющееся. — Мой преемник. И ты должен наконец все принять.

Это самое «все» упирается Блэйку в бедро, это странно и в то же время как-то правильно. Он где-то читал, что в Древнем Риме так опытные солдаты делились своим опытом с молодыми. Или это было в Греции? Какая разница, зачем он вообще это вспомнил, когда уже он станет истинным защитником Готэма, это нормально, что член остался человеческим…

У него в голове вопросы рассыпаются в ничего не значащие буквы, когда он чувствует первый толчок. Затесавшаяся среди вопросов мысль-воспоминание о том, что Бэтмену стыдно было к нему являться, начинает светиться словно наяву, загорается все ярче, и Блэйк видит отчетливые языки пламени на темном фоне. Они подрагивают в такт ритму, с которым входит в него Бэтмен, отражаются в его глазах, тепло от них смешивается с жаром, поднимающимся все выше и превращающимся в рваные стоны, затухающие еще до того, как станут эхом.

Но Блэйк все равно слышит. Сквозь стук собственного сердца, отдающийся в ушах, тяжелое, но ровное дыхание совсем рядом с укусом, скрежет когтей о камень пробивается шепот, и Блэйк, как зачарованный, повторяет: «Дик. Грейсон».

Пламя догорает, и пепел слетает вниз, складывается в какую-то фигуру, но Блэйк не может ее толком разглядеть. Его голова безвольно мотается из стороны в сторону, это единственное движение, которое он может себе позволить, потому что Бэтмен сцепляет руки за его спиной и прижимает к себе, входит глубже, жестче, и Блэйк уже на пределе. И не только он. Когти впиваются в бедро, удерживая еще сильнее, Блэйк задыхается и упирается лбом в плечо, его трясет от оргазма и одобрительного тона, с которым Бэтмен называет его Диком.

— Теперь ты должен выбрать имя, под которым тебя будет знать Готэм, — говорит Бэтмен и сжимает зубы, в последний раз вбиваясь в него и замирая, обнимая Блэйка, или теперь правильнее говорить — Дика?

— Ты понял меня, Блэйк? — уточняет он, расцепляя руки, и тут же становится холодно.

Блэйку хочется, чтобы руки вернулись, но вместо этого он только и слышит это «ты понял?»

Что-то толкает его в плечо, и он с трудом поднимает голову, пытается сфокусировать взгляд. Зря.

— Блэйк, ты меня слышишь вообще? Ты все понял?

Гордон смотрит на него сверху вниз все с той же жалостью, в которой раздражения, кажется, стало больше. 

— Иди домой, — почти приказывает он, наконец. — Только вот это закрой все.

Блэйк прослеживает его взгляд и утыкается в монитор, на котором открыт какой-то сайт и просьба ввести контрольные слова. «Ночь. Крыло», — разбирает он с трудом, машинально пытаясь совместить события минутной давности воедино с тем, что вокруг него сейчас. Получается плохо.

— Иди, — с нажимом произносит Гордон, и Блэйк отлепляется от экрана, послушно поднимается и поворачивается в сторону выхода. Гордон оглядывает его, качает головой и кладет руку на плечо, слегка подталкивая вперед. 

У самых дверей Гордон его задерживает и лезет во внутренний карман пиджака.

— Это тебе просили передать, — он протягивает Блэйку конверт. — А еще у тебя отпуск, и тебя в этом году больше не существует.

— Где Фокс? — спрашивает Блэйк, ощупывая конверт так, словно он не верит в его существование.

— Заезжал днем, — отвечает Гордон. — Это он письмо привез. 

Он желает Блэйку хорошего отдыха и снова исчезает в помещении.

***

Ему хватает получаса на то, чтобы осознать, что ему приснилось днем, пары минут, чтобы по-настоящему испугаться, и одной — чтобы открыть шкаф и достать из него костюм. Уже вечер, и в доме темно, но синяя полоска словно светится. Блэйк вспоминает, что в первый раз сравнил ее с крылом птицы. Какой-то очень странной птицы, вроде киви. Ну кто в здравом уме мог так обозвать птицу? Тот же, кто придумал малиновку, не иначе. Или глупые слова, вводом которых проверяют на сайтах, не робот ли ты. 

Он одновременно вспоминает о словах на экране, которые увидел, едва проснувшись, и о письме, которое так и не распечатал.

Но конверт оказывается пуст, и хорошо, что Блэйк догадывается просмотреть его на свет. Лампа поначалу даже слепит, но зато так он обращает внимание на царапину. Длинную царапину, которую может оставить какой-нибудь острый предмет, которым случайно задели плотную бумагу.

Единственная логичная догадка прошибает насквозь, и Блэйк оборачивается, просто на всякий случай. Синяя полоса костюма блестит при свете лампы, и кажется, словно она разрезает собой ткань, как крыло птицы воздух. Или как след от самолета ночью в небе.

Ночь.

Крыло.

Блэйк берет первый попавшийся под руку листок, наскоро пишет на нем и прячет в конверт. Немного подумав, он ставит на обороте: «Н» и оставляет конверт на столе.

Пожалуй, стоит лечь спать. Только посмотреть сначала, что за шорох сзади. 

Его действительно больше не существует в этом году.


End file.
